New Love
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: She was a new Diva. He has a little bit of experience being on the main roster. When these two meet, will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

"Julia, I'm glad to say this: Welcome to Monday night Raw, have a great time here."

Julia was finished talking to Raw's General Manager Alison Bernier, who was just finishing signing her to the red brand, making the girl from Tampa Florida the newest WWE Diva. Currently, Julia was wearing a white tank top that pushed up her breasts a little bit, white short shorts that showed up her tattoo of butterflies on her right foot that ended about to her mid-shin, and white flip flops and her blond/brunette hair was straightened.

"Thank you Miss Bernier." Julia said.

"Please-call me Alison." Alison said.

"Alright, thanks Alison." Julia said.

"No problem Alison—just to let you know—you're debut tonight would be in a 'guys-verses-girls' match, you're partner is our Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel, and you're against Mike and Alex—oh, don't worry, Haylie would catch you up on who they are." Alison said.

"Where's Haylie's locker room, if she has one of her own?" Julia asked.

"It's usually near the Divas locker room, so try there, if you could find it, but try finding a room with very loud music." Alison said.

"Thanks." Julia said.

"And if you ever hear that you're getting called to my office, don't worry—I'm not the type of person who yells at people, with newbies like yourself, it's usually to say congrats or something to do with a storyline." Alison said. "And speaking of storylines, you'll be put in one, but I'll be discussing that after your match, alrighr?"

"Okay." Julia said before getting up and leaving the office, before leaning against the closed door and thinking to herself:

_Alright, where the hell am I going?_

"You looking for something?" Someone asked, that took her back down to reality. Julia looked and saw another Diva that had long brown hair and was wearing a blue bikini top, black mini skirt, fishnet leggings and black combat boots.

"Yeah—I'm looking for Haylie Trudel's locker room." Julia said nicely.

"Already challenging her for the title, huh?" The girl asked.

"No—she's my tag partner for tonight." Julia said.

"Oh, I'll show her the room, follow me." The girl said as she was leading Julia to Haylie's locker room. "Oh, my name's Emma."

"Julia." Julia replied.

"Cute name." Emma said.

"Thanks."

When Julia and Emma reached a door, Emma knocked on the door exactly eight times which made whoever was on the other end say, "_Mike, if that's you knocking on my door, leave before I stick a pencil in your nose and out your finger….and that's impossible, oh, and also cut your ears off with shears"_

"Is she always threatening people death threats or something?" Julia whispered.

"Not to everyone, just to a group of guys that called themselves the Nexus, my brother Mike, the same Mike that she'd just mentioned and his protégée Alex." Emma whispered before saying, "Haylie, it's Emma."

Few moments later, Haylie opened the door to reveal wearing a bright orange tube top, black and orange striped skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Her blond hair was in a side pony tail. "Oh, sorry 'bout the threat Emz." Haylie said, then noticed Julia and asked, "She my partner?"

"Yeah." Emma said.

"You must be Julia?" Haylie asked, turning her attention to Julia.

"Yeah." Julia said.

"Well, come on in and I'll explain to you the basics of this brand." Haylie offered and then Julia entered the room, closing the door behind her and sat on the bench. "Alright." Haylie started sitting beside her. "For the Divas, since I have the Unified Divas title, there are going to be some SD Divas on here, so there are almost a bunch to stay away from." Haylie started. "But for now, I'll start with the ones on Raw, there's a girl named Tori Brooks. Total bitch." Haylie said.

"Isn't that Punk's sister?" Julia asked.

"Yeah—I see that the snobby attitude is clearly genetic." Haylie said. "Anyways, there's this French Canadian Gold-digger Maryse, second total bitch, she'll just probably ignore you, but when you get on her bad side, just watch out for that hairspray. It hurts like a bitch." Haylie said.

"You experience that?" Julia asked.

"More than I wanted to." Haylie said. "Anyways, another one to avoid during your time on Raw is a girl name Victoria, or as you might know her as Alicia." Haylie started.

"You mean Alicia Fox Alicia?" Julia asked.

"Bingo—well, same thing as Maryse, she'll just ignore you, but be a bitch when you get on her bad side." Haylie said.

"So three people to avoid here, got it." Julia said.

"Alright, for Smackdown, same number applies, definitely you gotta avoid LayCool." Haylie said

"Isn't that those 'Flawless Fake Bitches' that love to hear themselves talk?" Julia asked.

"Yes—they're planning on taking that." Haylie said, pointing to the Divas title sitting on a chair, "but it ain't happening, so they're complaining to both Alison and their GM Olivia over getting a match against me, and luckily, they're both denying it. Anyways, the third person you gotta avoid, if she ever shows up is Victoria's sister Isabelle, if she doesn't like you, she'll straight up say it and cause shit, luckily, she hasn't done that to me because frankly, I got experience over her." Haylie said.

"How much?" Julia said.

"A year."

"And how long you been here?" Julia asked.

"Three years." Haylie replied.

"Sweet." Julia said. "Anyone else I should avoid?"

"As for the Superstars—not that much, they're really nice, almost all of them I treat as an older brother—and one of them as my personal teddy bear, but I won't get into that, but there are a few, one is a group called the Nexus, well, they were _supposed _to ignore the Divas, but ever since I 'caused shit' or whatever they stated with one of their members, apparently they're after the Divas like a dog after a bone." Haylie said. "But when you're with me, nothing to worry about, almost." Haylie said.

"Alright, avoid the bumbling idiots." Julia said.

"And the last two—is our opponents, Mike and Alex, Mike is Emma's brother as she might not of mentioned it to you, and he is annoying as fuck." Haylie said.

"Isn't Mike the one who says the same word over and over again?" Julia asked.

"Yeah awesome." Haylie said. "I used to love saying that word everyday, but since he kept on abusing it, it's annoying."

"How long were you saying it till he used it?" Julia asked.

"It was my first word as a child." Haylie said.

"Wow." Julia said.

"I know." Haylie said. "Anyways, now onto Alex, to the WWE Universe, he's known towards Mike as he 'protégé', but to me, I just say that Alex's just a mindless sheep who could've had an excellent career _if _he won NXT, but he didn't and now he's a mindless sheep." Haylie said.

"That it?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, and now time for our match." Haylie said as Julia and herself exited the locker room.

**.x.**

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"This tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York she is the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Her theme song **Take it Off **started as she made her normal entrance to the tons of cheers that were coming from the WWE Universe in Atlanta, Georgia. When she walked inside the ring, she heard Julia's theme song play, and she actually liked it…no scratch that _loved _her song choice.

_**I party like a rockstar  
Look like a moviestar  
Play like an allstar  
Fuck like a pornstar  
Baby I'm a superstar  
Always posted at the bar  
Always with a couple broads  
Maybe I'm just that that raw**_

"And her tag team partner, making her debut onto Monday Night Raw, from Tampa Florida, Julia!"

**Go Girl **by Pitbull started up as Julia walked out to the ring, not anything big, but when she heard the loud cheers, she skipped down the ramp, slapping some of the fans' hands that were leaning against the barricades. When she entered the ring, she hugged Haylie and their opponents theme started up.

_**AWESOME!**_

"And their opponents, The Miz and Alex Riley!"

When they were done with their entrance, they entered the ring and the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the start of the match.

**FF to the End**

At the end of the match, the two people in the ring was Julia and Mike—Haylie was battling out with Alex outside of the ring so that he couldn't interfere in the match, and when Julia positioned Mike in the right position, Julia climbed onto the top turnbuckle, she jumped over Mike, making sure that she was right behind them, made him go on his knees, positioned herself so that she was in the 'Widows Peak' finisher, but made her arms in the 'Sleeper Hold' submission move, a move that Julia would like to call, 'Addicted', which then a few moments later, Mike was unconscious and the ref signalled for the match to end.

"Here are your winners by submission, Julia and Haylie Trudel!"

**Go Girl **started up as the ref raised Julia and Haylie's hands in the air as Julia was celebrating her win- and her and Haylie hugged and celebrated her victory, and when the duo, they were met up with a redhead who was wearing a bandana as a shirt (which looked really awesome), black skinny jeans and white combat boots.

"Congratulations on that win girls." She said. Sounds like she's from the south or something, but there's no need for assumptions, right?

"Thanks Krista." Haylie said. "Oh, Julia, this is WWE Diva hopeful Krista Dumas, Krista this is newest WWE Diva Julia." Haylie said.

"Hey Julia." Krista said.

"Hey Krista, mind me asking if you're the sister to Lita?" Julia asked.

"The one and only." Krista said, sounding like she's proud of it, and then Julia hugged her. "You're sister was my favourite Diva ever!"

"I actually meet a fan of hers, who knew?" Krista said.

"Miss Julia, Alison wants you in her office for the storyline." A stagehand said as she by-passed Julia.

"We'll walk you there." Krista said as her, Haylie and Julia walked to Alison's office.

"So." Julia started. "Krista, are you on that NXT show?"

"Yeah—and your partner's my Pro." Krista said. "She's back after the second season where she brought her cousin Carson DellaRolla to become WWE's next Breakout star."

"Hey—I'll do the same for you, and I'm not surprised that he'd beaten Riley for the spot." Haylie said as she had a flashback of the NXT Season 2 finale.

_It was NXT season 2 finale, where there were two people left, Alex Riley and Carson DellaRolla. They were pretty excellent fighters to be given credit for, and they were the greatest rivals for the whole season….just a duplicate on the rivalry their Pros had, Carson's Pro was Haylie Trudel, and Alex's Pro was none other than the "Awesome One" Mike, wonder who's going to get the spot._

"_Now gentlemen, before we reveal who is going to be WWE's Next Breakout star, we would like to hear from both of you on why you should be WWE's next breakout star, and why the other should not." Tyler, the "host" of the show said, "Carson, you first." He handed him a mic and Carson started talking._

"_What's up New York? Who wants Carson to become WWE's newest superstar?" He asked, making the fans cheer. "Alright, who wants Carson to team with his lovely Pro Haylie Trudel?" He asked, making the fans cheer a little louder. "Alright, last question before I get on my speech, who wants Carson to beat the sorry waste of skin known as Mr. Money in the Bank the Miz?"_

_Let's just the say the fans were cheering louder than teen girls cheering for Justin Bieber._

"_Well, you'll get all that when I get chosen as WWE's next breakout star, and I should be that because I come a great wrestling family, I got my cousins Haylie and Josh, sure it might not be a great wrestling family such as the Harts, but to me, it's the best damn wrestling family." Carson continued, making the fans cheer for him. "Now, let's look at my 'competition' Alex Riley, is he trying to get into wrestling, or back into highschool?" Carson asked. "No seriously, doesn't he look like he doesn't belong in a WWE ring and is supposed to be in a high school hallway. Well, I shouldn't be saying that to him, his Pro shouldn't be here either." Carson continued. "But instead of a highschool hallway, he should be back doing what he does best, be a reality tv reject." He added, making the fans cheer._

"_I'll just end this, so I won't bore you as much, Alex would provide that for you. All I'm trying to say is, Carson DellaRolla is going to be WWE's Next Breakout Star."_

_**FF a few minutes**_

"_Alright, time to reveal who is WWE Next Breakout's Star." Tyler said as a generator appeared on the titantron._

_**WWE NEXT BREAKOUT SUPERSTAR: CARSON DELLAROLLA**_

_Carson was celebrating in the ring as Haylie came into the ring and celebrated with her cousin_

Haylie snapped back into reality as she heard Alison say, "…Julia, how do you feel about being in a storyline with Alex Riley?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: The songs used in this chapter are _**When I'm Gone **_by 3 Doors Down and _**The Good Life **_by 3 Days Grace_

Julia stared at Alison for a few minutes before replying, "Um….alright then, I guess."

"Don't worry—he's actually really nice, not like what he portrays on screen." Alison said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, he's actually _nice?" _Haylie asked.

"Yeah—remember the couple of weeks that my daughter had been in the hospital for extreme blood loss?" Alison asked.

"Whoa, you have a daughter?" Haylie asked.

"Yes—and when that was happening, Alex was helping me every step of the way until Angel was recovered." Alison

"So he's actually _nice?" _Krista asked.

"Yes." Alison said.

"What is this, zombies are already invading Canada?" Haylie asked.

"Haylie." Alison said.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Nevermind, anyways, are you up for it Julia?" Alison asked.

"Sure." Julia said.

"Alright, I'll send both of you the scripts." Alison said as the trip of Divas left her office.

"Imma head back to the hotel, talk to you guys later." Julia said as she walked over to the car, accidentally dropping something that neither her, Haylie and Krista had noticed. When she made it to her rental car, she got in the drivers side, started the car and drove to the hotel, listening to her favourite song

_**There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away…  
Or maybe I'm just blind…**_

_**Or maybe I'm just blind…**_

_**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone**_

_**Love me when I'm gone**_

_**When your education X-ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone**_

_**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't be always be there  
So love me when I'm gone**_

_**Or maybe I'm just blind…**_

_**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone**_

_**Love me when I'm gone…**_

_**Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone**_

Julia was trying to hold back a few tears. Why? Because when she was born, her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father died in a serious car accident going to see Julia, so she doesn't know her parents, and she got sent to an orphanage in Tampa until she couldn't be there any-longer, which was twelve, then she was living in the streets of Tampa, training herself to become a wrestler, and during those times, she was gang beaten at age thirteen and gang raped at age fourteen, and two years later, while fighting someone else in an alley, she didn't know a representive from World Wrestling Entertainment was scouting for new talent, and he stumbled upon the fight in the alley, saw Julia and had her come to Florida Championship Wrestling until the age of eighteen, and here she was, fighting, but this time, it was her career, she wasn't doing this to save her life.

As soon as Julia pushed back a few more tears, another song started to play, and that officially started the waterworks. It was the song **The Good Life **by Three Days Grace, a song that she used for FCW, and a song that explains her whole "life".

_**The good life is what I need  
Too many people stepping over me  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
Is the one thing I need before I die**_

_**All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
Oh, the good life**_

_**All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
Oh, the good life  
The good life**_

_**I don't really know who I am  
It's time for me to take a stand  
I need a change and I need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last**_

_**All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
Oh, the good life**_

_**All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
The good life**_

_**Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way  
(I never wanted it this way)  
Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way  
(We didn't ask for it this way)  
I always wanted it this way  
The good life**_

_**All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
Oh, the good life**_

_**All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
The good life**_

When the song was over, Julia had just made it to the hotel, and she was glad, she didn't want to hear anymore of the song, it's an excellent song no doubt about it, but it just made her turn into a emotional teenager. She grabbed her bag, exited the vehicle and entered the hotel, walked to the front desk and said, "Any rooms reserved under 'Julia'?"

The woman looked up and said, "Yes there is." Then handed her a key. "Floor 7, room 665."

"Alright thank you ma'am." Julia said as she was walking to the elevator door, muttering 'Good thing it ain't 666, otherwise I'm screwed.'

When Julia entered the room, she placed the bag on the floor and went to the nearest comfy thing which was a bed. Yeah, Julia has got to get used to traveling around the world—at least she's doing something useful in her life. As Julia was about to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door.

She got up, dragging her feet towards the door, opened it to see that it was one of the people that she defeated earlier in the evening.

"Hi, may I help you?" Julia asked.

"I just came by to just give you this." Alex said as he handed Julia her iPod. "You must've dropped it back at the arena."

"Oh thank you." Julia said. "Well, talk to you later, I guess."

"Yeah." Alex said as he walked away and Julia closed the door.

"What the fuck is that about?" Julia asked herself, referring to the fact that she developed butterflies in her stomach when she saw Alex. She knew for like two hours or so, and yet she's already developing butterflies in her stomach. Is she having a crush on Alex? No. It can't happen.

"That's it, I'm going to bed." Julia said as she got changed into her PJs which consisted of a white tank top and black and grey plaid short shorts and went to bed.


End file.
